1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette provided with a guard panel. This invention particularly relates to an improvement in the inner wall configuration of the outer cover of a magnetic tape cassette provided with a guard panel of a dual configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, magnetic video tape cassettes are loaded in a recording and/or reproducing apparatus and used for recording and/or reproducing information. When recording and/or reproducing is finished, a hub around which the magnetic tape is wound is locked to prevent the magnetic tape from slackening.
However, when recording and/or reproducing is finished, the magnetic tape is often wound around the hub in a loose condition, and slacks when it is subjected to external vibration.
Particularly, in a magnetic tape cassette for a small video tape recorder, such as an 8 mm video tape recorder, which is provided with the guard panel of a dual configuration comprising the inner cover and outer cover, when the magnetic tape is subjected to vibration at the time of closing the guard panel for storing the cassette, the magnetic tape jams between the outer cover and the inner cover of the guard panel and is damaged. Further, it is not always possible to correctly set the magnetic tape at the magnetic head for recording and/or reproducing.